My treasure
by Pancakesirop
Summary: Douze ans après être rentré à Konoha Sasuke est appelé à son procès, il pose alors le bilan de ces longues années de répit.


_One-shot – Family & Angst (ouais en quelque sorte) – Rating K+ – 3k+ mots_

Histoire écrite il y a un an, je ne l'ai pas encore (re)vérifiée mais il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes. Espérons. Comme elle commence à dater un chouïa, il y a très certainement des incohérences avec les scans et épisodes actuels de Naruto, veuillez m'en excuser.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand maître des ramens Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour les martyriser de temps en temps.

* * *

Rues de Konoha.

Un homme marchait en silence, la tête haute, le regard au loin dans le vague, se rendant peut être à l'échafaud. Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, anbu respecté, ami fidèle, mari exemplaire et père de famille aimant. Il s'était parfaitement intégré dans le village, on avait finit par l'accepter à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé ses camarades qui l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert, commandait une troupe de ninjas au service du Hokage, chef de la police, et était l'idole de beaucoup de jeunes aspirants ninjas. Mais il s'était douté que ce jour allait arriver. Il l'avait attendu dans l'angoisse pendant douze longues années au cours desquelles il avait reconstruit sa vie et trouvé le bonheur. Car même un renégat comme lui peut y accéder, il en était à présent convaincu.

Et il ne regrettait rien.

Non, Sasuke Uchiha était fier de tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il était fier de ses erreurs, fier de sa douloureuse trahison, fier de son retour qui fut festif pour certain et dans le dégout pour d'autre, fier de s'être marié avec la femme qu'il aimait, fier de la naissance de chacun de ses enfants. Toutes ces petites choses avait fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et il se devait d'en être digne, même de celles qui l'avaient éloigné du droit chemin et de ceux qu'il aimait, car sans elles, il n'aurait peut être jamais trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une famille.

Alors non, il ne regrettait rien.

Et lorsqu'il rentrait de mission et que deux petits bonhommes lui sautaient au coup, que sa toute petite princesse demandait ses bras, et que l'amour de sa vie l'embrasait tendrement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas souffert en vain. Sa femme et ses trois enfants, étaient aujourd'hui sa raison de vivre, son plus grand bonheur. Alors quand Naruto vint sonner chez lui dans la mâtinée pour lui annoncer que _c'était l'heure_ d'un air abattu, il s'était dit qu'il ne regrettait rien.

Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que _cela_ n'arrive jamais, mais douze longues et belles années avaient passé et il n'était pas dupe, il s'était bien douté que _cela_ n'allait pas tarder. Douze ans que cet instant était reculé, et il savait très bien que c'était grâce à son meilleur ami, devenu Hokage, qu'il devait ces longs et doux instants avec sa famille. Sans lui, on l'aurait déjà condamné dès son retour au village.

« Naruto... » Chuchota-t-il

C'était lui qui avait réussi à le raisonner, lui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il était adolescent, lui qui l'avait ramené à Konoha et qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. Oui, Naruto l'avait sauvé. Il avait fait même mieux. En le ramenant au village, il lui avait donné une seconde chance. Chance que Sasuke a su saisir. Jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier, jamais cet ami ne saurait à quel point il lui était redevable. Sans lui, ce frère, que serait-il devenu ?

Sans doute une âme perdue, se nourrissant de vengeance et de haine. Quelqu'un que l'on méprise et qui n'inspire que le dégout quand on le croise. Quelqu'un que l'on déteste, que l'on hait et qu'on ne recherche que pour l'abattre. Et s'il ne l'avait pas ramené à la raison qu'en serait-il de Sakura ? Cette femme qui le faisait sourire doucement, qui le rendait heureux jour après jour, qui lui donnait des picotements dans le ventre et avec qui il avait eu trois magnifiques enfants, l'aurait-il aimé quand même ? Ou aurait-il finit par la tuer sur un de ses coups de folies ?

« Sakura... » Susurra-t-il dans un doux sourire.

C'était la femme de sa vie, sa fleur de cerisier, sa raison d'être. Ses longs cheveux roses le faisaient frémir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient soulevés par le vent. Ses grands yeux émeraudes dans lequel il aimait se noyer, le rendait heureux à chaque fois qu'il les croisait. Ses lèvres si fruitées, si sucrées, et si douces le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il les embrassait. Il l'aimait comme personne ne pouvait aimer. S'il était condamné, elle allait lui manquer. Comme pour ancrer son souvenir, il se remémora ces petits moment avec son aimée qui l'avaient tant marqués.

Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient genin, le jour de la fuite de Sasuke, ce jeune bourgeon de fleur de cerisier qui commençait à s'ouvrir sanglotait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui dit que s'il partait elle serait seule au monde, lui avoua qu'elle l'aimait et lui demanda de rester au village avec elle. Elle lui dit également que si c'était trop dur pour lui de rester, elle voulait l'accompagner. Et l'imbécile d'enfant qu'il était lui avait lancé d'un ton froid qu'elle était lourde, bien qu'il pensait le contraire. Et avant de l'assommer pour qu'elle ne le suive pas, pour qu'elle ne mette pas sa vie en danger, il la remercia. Puis il s'en alla.

Lorsqu'ils étaient chunins, après son retour à Konoha, un jour de printemps, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis seuls sur un banc, ce jeune bouton de fleur de cerisier respirait le bonheur. Elle lui avoua à nouveau qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui, qu'il ne devait plus jamais la quitter, et que si c'était le cas, elle lui ferait regretter. Puis, elle l'embrassa d'un timide baiser sur les lèvres. Et l'adolescent, devenu plus intelligent avec le temps, certain à présent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, le lui rendit avec passion et amour, avant de lui faire part lui aussi de ses sentiments. Ce jour là, ils devinrent un couple.

Lorsqu'il devint anbu deux ans plus tard une douce nuit d'été, le jour de la fête du village, il se promenait dans la rue, main dans la main avec sa fleur de cerisier qui s'épanouissait. Lorsque les premiers feux d'artifice virent éclairer le ciel et le doux visage de son amie, il se mit à genoux face à elle, tenant dans sa main une boite. Il lui fit une déclaration d'amour enflammée et lui demanda sa main. Il la voulait pour toujours, vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et même au-delà. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sakura et il sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir, un profond bien être et une joie immense quand elle lui dit oui. Elle le releva, il la serra contre lui comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, et leur lèvres se joignirent. Cette nuit là, ce fut aussi leur première fois, une nuit pleine de passion et de tendresse qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Habillé d'un costume cravate noir, anxieux comme jamais, il attendait sa fleur de cerisier devant l'autel où se trouvait Naruto. Jamais il n'avait autant angoissé de sa vie, de nombreuses questions lui trottaient dans la tête, et le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit. Et enfin elle arriva, magnifique au bras de leur sensei, magique dans sa robe blanche, sublime sous son voile blanc, resplendissante comme jamais, l'inquiétude du jeune homme s'envola. Ils se dirent oui avec une voix pleine d'émotion, se passèrent la bague au doigt en se promettant fidélité et s'embrassèrent devant tous leurs amis venus spécialement pour leur union. Beaucoup pleurèrent, dont la mariée, et lui-même laissa s'échapper une larme. Ce fut vraiment une journée merveilleuse.

Trois ans après, il trouva sa fleur de cerisier, à présent épanouie, assise sur le rebord de leur baignoire, les yeux rivés sur une sorte de bâton. Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de doute, elle lui confessera plus tard qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, hésitante quant à la façon de lui présenter les choses. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, Sasuke avait deviné ce qui se passait et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs, heureux comme un enfant. Sakura se dérida alors et se mit à rire gaiement, heureuse elle aussi. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, être parents. Passer de deux à trois. Et neufs mois plus tard, leur bonheur était à son comble.

« Ce jour là... » Murmura-t-il

Ce jour là, c'était six ans plus tôt, Sakura criait, pleurait. Elle avait mal. La douleur lui déformait le visage. Guidée par Ino et Shizune, elle tentait de mettre au monde son premier enfant. Leur premier enfant. Ce jour là, Sasuke était impuissant. Il ne pouvait que tenir la main de sa femme et éponger la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage, l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Jusqu'au moment où...

Des pleurs se firent entendre. Shizune annonça la naissance du petit garçon.

Et là, Sasuke comprit. Il n'était plus homme, il n'était plus shinobi, il était père.

Ino lui tendit le petit être qui venait de pousser son premier cri et il le prit délicatement entre ses bras, avec émotion. Il observa l'enfant, son enfant, et une larme perla sur sa joue. Des petits cheveux bruns, de grands yeux verts, une bouche et un nez tout ronds, des joues dodues rosées, de minuscules petites mains, de tout petits pieds. Ce bébé si fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était son fils. Leur fils.

Il était papa.

Son fils était né.

Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Setsuko... Souffla-t-il »

Il se remémora tous ces petits instants auprès de lui. Ses premières nuits où l'enfant avait empêché ses jeunes parents de dormir. Sa première dent qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, où Sasuke avait ressentit les mêmes douleurs que lui, Sakura disait que « cela arrive quelque fois, lorsqu'on est fusionnel avec ses enfants ». La première fois où il était tombé malade et où tous les deux, passèrent de nombreuses heures à le veiller. La fois où il prononça son premier mot, maman. Ses tout premiers pas hésitants sur la plage. Lorsqu'il devint grand frère et qu'il leur annonça qu'il protégerait Daisuke. Quand il apprit à faire du vélo tout seul. Son premier jour à l'académie. Et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas être présent pour tout ces autres moments importants qui marqueront sa vie. Il comprit aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à ces instants avec ses deux autres enfants, Daisuke et Amali. Et il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le désespoir. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner, il voulait rester avec eux. Que penserait-il lorsqu'ils ne verraient pas leur père rentrer ? Que leur dirait leur mère ? Ce qu'il espérait que le verdict aille en sa faveur !

Il arriva enfin au lieu du jugement, l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée. Naruto était déjà là, et les conseillers et tous les représentants de chaque clan de Konoha également. La plupart étaient ses amis et il aurait du se sentir soulagé, mais de nombreuses autres têtes lui étaient inconnues, ou n'étaient pas pour son acquittement. Il se résigna à son sort, le remettant entre leurs mains, certain qu'il serait condamné à mort ou à prison à perpétuité, qu'il ne reverrait plus sa famille, et il repensa à ses cadets, à ce qu'il allait rater.

- « Daisuke... » Dit-il tout bas à lui-même sans faire attention à ses juges qui discutaient de lui et de sa sanction.

Son petit bolide, son petit bonhomme, son benjamin. Ce qu'il l'aimait ce gamin et ce qu'il était fier de lui ! C'était un enfant très actif et très souriant, toujours prêt à rire et jouer. Il adorait passer son temps à s'amuser au ninja avec lui. Il faisait semblant de se faire toucher par les techniques de son fils pour qu'il s'approche de lui le sourire au visage, ravi d'avoir gagné contre son père, pour le prendre au dépourvu. Lorsque le petit était assez près, Sasuke l'attrapait et le chatouillait. Le doux rire du petit garçon résonnait alors aux oreilles du papa. Il adorait ces instants avec lui.

Et tous ces autres petits moments qu'il allait manquer avec son fils ! Son premier vélo, son premier jour à l'Académie, son premier relevé de note, sa première mission, sa première petite amie. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, c'était trop tôt ! Il était trop jeune, il avait besoin de son père et son père avait besoin de lui. Il se souvint du matin même, le petit garçon aux cheveux roses lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'emmener à la fête foraine le week-end suivant. Il lui avait alors dit oui, pensant pouvoir encore profiter de sa famille quelques temps, et le bout de chou lui avait sauté au cou. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de les quitter.

Une demi-heure passa durant laquelle il présenta son plaidoyer et s'excusa sincèrement pour toutes ses erreurs, et pendant laquelle, les juges et jurés délibérèrent. Jamais le temps ne lui paru aussi long que cet instant, et il cogita encore sur ses enfants.

- « Amali... » Fit-il à voix basse

Sa fille, son unique fille, son soleil, sa petite princesse. Il ne la verrait pas grandir. À peine quelques mois après sa naissance, il allait déjà être séparé d'elle. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Il aurait tellement aimé rester auprès d'elle, la voir évoluer, s'épanouir. Une fille a besoin d'un père. Il s'imaginait sa cadette plus grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux de jais, des pommettes roses, des traits fins, magnifique à en faire pâlir de jalousie la plus belle fleur du monde. A dix mois, elle était déjà jolie comme un cœur et très éveillée.

Il l'avait vu, une semaine plus tôt, se dresser sur ses frêles petites jambes à l'aide du pantalon de son papa et tendre ses petites mains vers lui en gazouillant. Elle s'était mise debout, seule, sans l'aide de personne, et lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de sa maman annoncer qu'elle était rentrée, la petite avait avancé un pied maladroit, puis un autre et un autre en direction de l'entrée. Sasuke avait assisté aux premiers pas de son bébé d'un œil fier, ému par cet instant qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait fait que trois petits pas avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se faire rattraper par son père pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse, mais c'était un grand événement et il était ravi d'y avoir prit part. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir eu ces magnifiques enfants.

Enfin Naruto se leva, sortant Sasuke de sa rêverie. Il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, ni tristesse ni joie, ce qui n'aidait pas Sasuke à savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il l'informa qu'ils avaient enfin délibéré, que les charges contre lui étaient lourdes, ses crimes importants, et l'Uchiha pensa alors qu'il serait condamné.

Mais l'Hokage n'avait pas finit.

Il ajouta que durant ses sept dernières années, il avait beaucoup aidé Konoha à se reconstruire, rentrant dans sa garde rapprochée, participant activement aux missions, sauvant maintes et unes fois le village du danger, et qu'il avait également une femme et trois enfants, et que cela plaidait énormément en sa faveur.

- « Le verdict fut difficile Sasuke, mais nous avons finit par trancher, » dit-il.

Sasuke baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts. Un soupçon d'espoir ne l'avait jamais quitté et l'habitait toujours. Car l'espoir est le moteur de chacun. Sans lui, Sasuke aurait-il vraiment trouvé le bonheur ? Plus Naruto parlait, plus l'angoisse montait chez l'Uchiha, des goutes de sueur froide coulaient dans son dos, il tremblait, il avait du mal à respirer et son estomac se serrait. Mais l'Hokage ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à son supplice, continuant encore et encore de parler de leur décision.

Et enfin vint la délivrance.

L'Uzumaki annonça qu'il était acquitté. Sasuke n'en revint pas. Stupéfait, il observa son ami qui à présent souriait de toutes ses dents, et tour à tour tous ses autres camarades chefs de clan qui avaient la même expression que Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, ils étaient tous là et l'avaient sortit de là, réussissant à convaincre les autres clans et conseillers de son changement. Ils avaient sa gratitude éternelle. Il retint une larme de joie et s'inclina, les remerciant de tout cœur. Puis, lorsqu'on lui en donna le droit, il sortit.

Dehors, il s'arrêta un peu pour observer le ciel. La nuit était tombée, une nuit sans nuage, on pouvait voir toutes les étoiles, la Lune était pleine et éclairait la rue de sa douce lueur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il était tellement heureux. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé, de ne jamais quitter sa famille et de tout faire pour la préserver, la protéger, quitte à y perdre la vie. Pressé de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants, il se mit à courir comme un fou à travers les rues, un large sourire sur le visage, se moquant de ce que pouvaient penser les passants.

Lorsqu'il franchit le portail de sa demeure, c'était avec le cœur léger et le soulagement de pouvoir continuer sa vie, de pouvoir rester aux côtés de son aimée, de pouvoir voir ses enfants grandir et qui sait, peut être d'en avoir d'autres ? Cette pensée le remplit encore plus de joie. Il voulait d'autres enfants avec Sakura, agrandir sa famille. Deux petits Uchiha de plus, filles ou garçons peu importe, il les aimerait de tout son cœur. Oui, cinq enfants était un idéal pour lui. Une sorte de but à atteindre, après tout, il se devait de reconstruire son clan.

Mais même au-delà de ça, il adorait tellement sa Sakura, sa fleur de cerisier, sa femme, qu'il voulait avoir d'autres enfants avec elle, et leur donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout l'amour qu'un père doit offrir à ses enfants. Setsuko, Daisuke et Amali, étaient ses trésors, les soleils qui illuminaient ses journées, et l'idée que d'autres enfants viendraient les rejoindre était tellement merveilleuse à ses yeux...

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la petite silhouette courir vers lui en tendant ses bras, et ce n'est qu'en entendant crier...

- « Papa ! »

... qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans le jardin. Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnu son aîné, son tout premier, celui qui l'avait rendu papa, son petit Setsuko. Il se baissa, tendit ses bras lui aussi et attendit qu'il soit près de lui pour le soulever et le faire virevolter dans les airs et ainsi le faire éclater de rire. La joie de l'enfant lui fit chaud au cœur, son visage souriant le fit fondre. Il se mit à sourire et à rigoler à son tour, heureux. Puis il le serra contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là, pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le quittera jamais.

Il avisa sa femme sur le porche, tenant leurs deux autres enfants endormis dans ses bras. Au sourire de son mari, elle devina qu'il avait été acquitté, qu'ils pourraient continuer leur vie côte à côte, voir leurs enfants grandir, leur petits enfants naître, et vieillir ensemble. Et elle respira enfin pour la première fois de la journée. Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

Plus jamais.

Son aîné contre lui, Sasuke traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait du reste de sa famille. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de son aimée et l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa la tête de son benjamin et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cadette. La fleur de cerisier qu'il aimait s'était enfin épanouie et ne fanera pas, ses enfants grandissaient doucement dans un cocon bien douillet. Il ne permettrait pas que quiconque détruise cela. Car il les aimait au plus profond de lui.

Et ce pour toujours.

Ils étaient ses trésors.


End file.
